In recent years, many crystalline aluminosilicates having desirable adsorption and catalytic properties have been prepared. Typically, zeolites are prepared from reaction mixtures having sources of alkali or alkaline earth metal oxides, silica, alumina, and, optionally, an organic species. However, depending upon the reaction conditions and the composition of the reaction mixture, different zeolites can be formed even if the same organic species is used. For example, zeolites ZK-4, ZSM-4, faujasite and PHI, have been prepared from tetramethylammonium compounds; and zeolites ZK-5 and ZSM-10 have been prepared from N,N'-dimethyltriethylenediammonium compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,895, Plank et al, Sept. 6, 1977, discloses the preparation of a new family of crystalline zeolites called "ZSM-21". One member of the ZSM-21 family, ZSM-38, is described as having a composition in terms of mol ratios of oxides, in the anhydrous state, of (0.3 to 2.5) R.sub.2 O:(0 to 0.8)M.sub.2 O:Al.sub.2 O:Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 :(greater than 8) SiO.sub.2, wherein R is derived from trialkyl(2-hydroxyalkyl) ammonium compounds, such as choline, and M is an alkali metal cation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,186, Rubin et al, Apr. 25, 1978 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,813, Rubin et al, Sept. 26, 1978, disclose the preparation of a crystalline zeolite called ZSM-34, which has the composition as synthesized, and in anhydrous form, expressed as mol ratios of oxides as follows: (0.5 to 1.3)R.sub.2 O:(0 to 0.15)Na.sub.2 O:(0.10 to 0.50)K.sub.2 O:Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 :xSiO.sub.2 where R is an organic nitrogen-containing cation derived from choline and x is 8 to 50.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,283, Kokotailo et al, Feb. 5, 1980, discloses the preparation of a crystalline zeolite called ZSM-47. ZSM-47 is disclosed as having been prepared from a 2-(hydroxyalkyl)trialkylammonium compound such as choline.
Although ZSM-34, ZSM-38, and ZSM-47 are taught by the art as being prepared from choline, they have different X-ray diffraction patterns and thus, different crystal structures. CZH-5 zeolites have a still different crystal structure from ZSM-34, ZSM-38 and ZSM-47, as shown by its different X-ray diffraction pattern even though it is prepared from choline-type compounds.
A number of patents relating to catalytic dewaxing processes have issued.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,398, Chen et al (of U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,585, Oct. 24, 1972) discloses catalytic dewaxing using ZSM-5 and ZSM-8.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,145, Orkin, Aug. 28, 1973, discloses lube oil hydrocracking with catalysts comprising ZSM-5, conventional cracking catalysts, and hydrogenation components.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,189, Chen, Dec. 3, 1974, discloses liquid phase dewaxing using ZSM-5.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,102, Chen, May 11, 1976, discloses hydrodewaxing using ZSM-5.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,550, Gorring, Sept. 14, 1976, discloses catalytic hydrodewaxing using a catalyst comprising ZSM-5, at least one multivalent transition metal, and at least one Group VIII noble metal.